midnight_club_street_racing_remake_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Console Edition version history
Version Xbox One Alpha 1.00 Release date: TBA PS4 Alpha 1.00 Release date: TBA * First Release, ported to Xbox One as the final version of Midnight Club Street Racing * There is now updates at the Remake Version. * Non Playable Traffic Vehicles are now Playable at the Remake Version while the Original is non playable. * New Vehicles are introduced. * Expanded the Career Mode Further at the remake version to make it more interesting which is adding more racers and races. * Online Mode/Netplay is introduced at the remake version while the original version doesn't have netplay. * Added a new game mode Tag, Team CTF, My Created Races and Circuit at TU1(Title Update 1). * Made 4 Player Support at arcade mode in the remake version,while the original version is 2 player support. * Remake Version now has new time of day which is Noon and Dynamic and Time of Night is changed to Time of Day while the Original version doesn't have that feature. * Race Editor is introduced at the remake version and it is more advanced while the original version doesn't have that feature. * The Custom options is revamped at the remake version for Waypoint, Head to Head and other game modes and now has a lobby and the player has the ability to add homeboys, racers at empty slots, rename them and change their picture, their arrow colour that displays at the player's map and above their car, their vehicles, Skill level and teams if on Team CTF and the player limit is Unlimited. * The Baja Buggy is now unlocked when you completed All Head to Head Races at the remake version. * CTF is now used on Career Mode. * Nametags and Pictures are displayed above the opponent's and a online and local player's vehicle to tell who it is at the remake version while the original version doesn't. * Added a info menu for red markers at extras menu. * Volume for clicking noise for unlocking vehicles has increased more so the sound will alert the player that a vehicle is unlocked. * Race slots are unlimited(PGR3 element). * Police Vehicles are placeable at Race Editor. * Players can now upload their own races to Rate My Race at the Xbox Live/Netplay menu. * Introduced scrolling at player lobbies, menus and player lists. * The Player can now change songs. * All 25 Traffic Cars at Midnight Club: Street Racing are now playable. * Checkpoints are anywhere placeable. * The Video Quality is 1080p. * New Career and Career Options is Removed and now mentions your gamertag when your signed in at Career, Arcade, Online at Races and CTF races. * Beta Music of Midnight Club Street Racing implemented incluuding the Midnight Club 3 and LA music. * Speedometer HUD option is implemented and you can now change the Speedometer to Final - Beta and Beta Speedometer will have Damage meter but no gear indicator. * The Cruise and CTF pause menu is more bigger and expanded with many options. * New Red Marker locactions at London and New York. * When a Player, Homeboys and Custom Racers or Homeboys pick up a flag, delivered or lost the flag at CTF and Team CTF a message will pop-up at the bottom of the screen: You have flag has flag Homeboy<1-?> has flag Peanut has flag You Delivered delivered Homeboy delivered Peanut delivered the flag. When a CTF and Team CTF Match is finished when the players has reached the point limit I'll say You Win to the Player who won instead of saying nothing and when the time reaches 0 I'll say You Win to the player who delivers the most flags. * When a player, homeboy and custom homeboy finishes a race I'll display: Finished. * Other Family Players and guests can now join online together.(PGR4 element) * Police Destiny is avaliable at Cruise including Online Cruise, Races. * You can now put computer racers at online cruise and arcade mode cruise. * The Super Taxi, The Maruader, The Kurma, the Type-S and other bonus Vehicles is avaliable at Career garage. * Fixed AI behaviour for CPU Opponents getting lost and confused at races. * 2 New Red Markers at New York. * Removed User Names and Controllers at Last Chase Menu at Arcade. * At 2-4 player mode at Arcade when you have default settings on and custom off the second player at Head to Head races will no longer replace the Hookman and a Waypoint the second player will no longer replace one of the homeboys. * Hookmen will now talk at Arcade Waypoint races. * All Bugs are fixed and entirely removed to see the bugs for MCSR click here. * When the player driving that vehicle falls outside the map if went through a building the game will not halt and restart I'll put the player to the current waypoint they passed :). * Computer Opponents have new AI like advanced pathfinding at races and Capture the Flag and other gamemodes and more smarter. * When the player completes Career he'll restart the Career again and again like Midnight Club 2. * Hookmen at Arcade Waypoint races at the Race Results table are no longer named Homeboy 0. * The World Champ's name is now shown at the Results Table. * Race Results Table always show at Career even when you Remove the Hookman and After you get their Cell Phone number. Category:Midnight Club Street Racing Remake Edition Pages Category:History